Dani's Story: Abduction
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: The Guys in White Agents, except two, have been abducted without a trace. Jim and Dani must rely on the Fenton's help, if they can gain their trust, before some dangerous technology harms innocent people and even Dani herself.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Finally, this one has finally come. Now, for those of you that haven't seen my profile. I'm in school, so my updates will take a while. Now, some of you might be new at reading this saga. That's okay. Just go with the flow and if you're so lost it's driving you crazy, it just might hype you up to read the last two books of Dani's Story. This storyline, by the way, was based on Ben 10 Alien Swarm. Review please!**

Years always come quick. I don't know why people say two years is a _long time_, because it isn't. It seems like yesterday Jim and I were the best of friends, then he left, then he came back. He's now my boyfriend and we've been dating two years straight. One thing that probably has slipped your mind about Jim White, my beau, he's a Guys in White agent, _Operative 47_.

Now me, I'm Dani McGill or_ Operative 101_. I know that sounds ironic that I would be an agent myself considering I'm half ghost. The Guys in White except ghosts who are considered _trusting_. There is a lot of good news. The agency has no more Operatives that want to destroy every single ghost. I was glad for that, but the former operatives are still out there somewhere. They escaped two years ago.

That's where I start. For some reason, Jim and I suspect that the information we found has a lot to do with the former agents. It was our job to gather help from people that were available. We were on our motorcycles and parked right by an ally way. There showed two familiar people. Jim and I walked up to these two while we still had our helmets on.

"You the guys that called us?" Jack asked.

"Is your name Jack and Maddie Fenton?" Jim asked before the two teens gave glances.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

_"Information,"_ Jim answered before getting out his suitcase and showed some tiny chips. I was hoping my uncle knew what those things were. I only knew what they did only a few hours ago.

"What do these do?" Maddie asked.

"We don't exactly _know_," Jim replied.

"What do you mean_ you don't exactly know_?" Maddie glared.

"That's why we came to you. We want to know what these things are," Jim explained.

"They all look alive, but I can't tell," I added.

"You're right. They _were _alive. These are automatic chips that can activate at anytime. As far as what they do, I'm lost," Jack said.

"I saw them attack a whole laboratory," Jim said.

"Why did it take you now to tell me this?" Jack asked in suspicion.

"Listen. We just lost _someone_... actually, we lost a lot. The chief has been abducted or kidnapped. These things were active and they just trashed the whole place. 101 and I were lucky to escape," Jim admitted my aunt and uncle as the two became shocked.

"How did you come to hear about _us_?" Maddie asked before I took off my helmet.

"The same you came to know about us," I replied before Jim also took off his helmet.

"Dani and... _Jim White_?" Jack said in dismay.

_"No way," _Maddie added.

"Ah, you recognize me. _I'm very touched_," Jim responded sarcastically.

"You two are the only people that can help us. We think some of our former agents have something to do with this. We can't rely on our other agents anymore since the abduction. You _have _to help us," I begged.

"What I don't understand is when you decided to hire a _ghost _as an agent?" Jack asked.

"Dani's been our agent for about a year an a half. She's taking this for mostly college. We pay for everything," Jim explained.

"That doesn't even matter. Will you help us?" I begged again.

"Dani, I don't..." Maddie was about to answer just before the chips activated.

"Oh no,_ not again_!" Jim gasped before grabbing me by the waist and bringing me lower. "DUCK!"

"Duck? I don't see no..." Jack replied just before noticing the activated chips that were flying and spinning around blades. _"Oh slibbering ghost goop."_

"I smell _traitors_," Maddie glared in suspicion at Jim and I

"We're not doing this!" Jim glared. "The chips activate without warning!"

"JIM!" I cried just before the chips started shooting ecto balls everywhere in the room. I had to hide behind trash cans before changing into my ghost form.

I noticed Jim right by me while I was attacking the activated chips. He was protecting me. I made sure every part of my body stayed as far away from the chip's attack as possible. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to prevent me from being stung on the shoulder.

"_OH NO!_ NOT AGAIN!" I cried before noticing the spot where the attack hurt me.

My body leaned against the trash can while I saw some clone goop melt below my feet. I stared at my hands, which were at the point of melting into green goop. Jim looked at me and quickly gave me a shot on the neck. I knew how the process worked. My body started melting even more. A second later, I started having quick strength again.

"We have to get out. Those things can kill you," Jim whispered before I took him and fazed both of us through a brick wall.


	2. Swarm

**You probably noticed that the chips make Dani unstabled. I thought the weakness would make the chips harder to defeat. I had to make a scene where Jim and Dani disappear after the attack. I was planning on having Harold and Jody be the ones meeting Jim and Dani, but for one thing, that wouldn't make sense and having Jack and Maddie take that part was better. Review please!**

Jim and I were able to escape from thoseviolent ghost chips that were cutting through the whole ally. After the escape, I knew that Danny would be our only hope, if his parents couldn't trust me. He also would convince them to trust us. I was very sure about that and so was Jim. We rode our motorcycles to Fenton Works.

The place wasn't too far and Danny's car was parked beside the house. My beau and I ran in front of the front door before ringing the doorbell. Danny answered the door, and then raised his eyebrows.

"We've got a problem," Jim told Danny.

Jim and I explained to Danny what had happened. About the abduction, the attack at the ally, and _details _we didn't mention to Jack and Maddie. Danny seemed horrified. He could not believe the things he was hearing. His eyes were furrowed and focused on thinking of a plan.

"This is a huge problem. If the Chief is in trouble, we maybe dealing with the former operatives," Danny thought.

"I _know _that's what we're dealing with," Jim declared.

"Jim, the only clue we have are those stupid chips and they attack out of nowhere," I mentioned.

"Of coarse they are going to attack out of nowhere. That technology you kids were messing with was ghost technology. I've dealt with Technus and his technology can be made alive like the ones in the ally," Danny explained.

"If K, O, and M are making these things, how are they making them come to life?" I asked.

"I wish I knew, Dani. Rather they are extremely smart or they have some sort of access to the Ghost Zone, which may not be good," Danny replied.

Jack and Maddie came through the door. They came looking like they had returned from the Vietnam War. When they saw Jim and I, they gave us suspicion glares. Jim rolled his eyes while I was biting my bottom lip.

"Hey. Are you guys okay?" Danny asked. "Jim and Dani told me what happened."

"We're fine, son," Jack replied.

"Danny, I don't know what's going on, but I know your cousin and her _beau _have something to do with it. They tricked us into a trap," Maddie told her son.

"No, we didn't," I defended.

"Mom, Dad, those chips can activate without warning. These two had nothing to do with it," Danny defended.

"Are you defending these two? They work for an organization that plotted on destroying and dissecting you," Maddie glared.

"So did you, but I still trust you with my life," Danny argued. "I trust Dani just the same. She said that the organization is not as bad as before. The Guys in White and I are allies now."

"_Allies?_ Since when?" Jack glared.

"Two years ago," Danny replied. "And I've known Jim that long. He's a good guy and he's in trouble. I have to help him."

"The facility was attacked by those chips when Dad was abducted. If we can go back, maybe we can find some clues," Jim informed.

"That sounds like a great plan, but what about Dani?" Danny asked. He was implying that the chips can shoot blasts that make me unstable.

"Dani will be safe as long as the chips are gone and I don't think those things will have any interest in going back into the facility unless they make their home there or something," Jim assured before Danny nodded.

"Danny, those things are dangerous. You might get yourself killed," I warned my cousin.

_"I walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha, ha,"_ Danny bragged.

"I thought you told me you don't watch the Lion King anymore," I said in a confused manner.

"I don't, but I still remember that quote," Danny grinned before I rolled my eyes.

"You may laugh at the face of danger, but I laugh at the face of any ghost I defeat," Jim smirked.

"And I laugh at the face of a cocky agent."

_"Tu-shay."_

"Danny, I'm warning you, this could be a trap," Jack warned his son.

"I'll be fine," Danny promised. "And even if this was a trap, I can always kick Jimbo's butt anytime."

Jim rolled his eyes before the three of us left out the door. Danny led Jim and I to his car. Danny was the driver and Jim sat on shotgun. I was in the back. I watched the buildings passing by out the window of the car. The Chief was like the father I never had to me now. It was hard to believe. Then again, I was to be his in-law sometime in the future after Jim and I marry. Although, that wouldn't happen until after college or something.

Danny parked his car by the facility before we came out of the vehicle. The building seemed just fine on the outside, but when the three of us entered inside, the place was a wreck. It was like a tornado was inside the place. Paper and dibris was everywhere and the walls had scratches and marks on them. There was shattered glass everywhere on the floor inside the offices.

"Wow, this place is totaled," Danny commented.

"Everyone was taken. Dani and I were lucky to have escaped," Jim explained.

"And your father..." Danny added before Jim and I put our heads down. "I hope he's got insurance."

"Guys!" I called while I was inside the laboratory. My cousin and boyfriend came to my side and saw what I saw. There were chips lying all around the laboratory.

The chips were not activated, but they were lying there just like when Jim and I first brought a couple of them to Jack and Maddie. In the middle of the room was a large machine like the ones you'd find in factories. The machine was to create more copies of the chips. Not only were the chips alive, but also smart. This did not look good at all.

"I guess they _did _make their home," Jim said.

"It's like a nest or something. _Like a swarm_," Danny thought.

"And with a swarm, there's always a queen," I added.

The chips turned on and I backed up a little bit. I knew what those things were capable of.

"This does _not _look good," Jim thought.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Danny agreed.

"RUN!" I shouted before the swarm of those chips started twirling their blades and shooting those green things. I started running off, including the boys. We rushed right out of the building with a swarm chasing us the size of Texas.


	3. Danger

**This is getting good. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Review please!**

Danny, Jim, and I ran as fast as we could away from the chips. The swarm was chasing us and shooting green blasts. I quickly hid behind a police car next to the police station. The green blast shot right through the car windows. I felt the ice core inside like when Jim and I first fought together inside the mall. I quickly peeked out and blew an icy breath against the swarm. Most of the chips died and there showed a figure in the midst.

Danny's eyes widened. Jim kept his expression firm while reloading his gun and shooting at the figure. At that time, the swarm started streaming toward Jim and Danny. My lips tightened before picking up the police car and throwing it at the figure who was too distracted to notice my attack. The figure was knocked down from the sky and landed hardly on the ground.

The swarm zigzagged across our positions. I covered my face with my arms before the swarm disappeared into the midst. Danny helped me on my feet.

"Nice one. I just hope _he _didn't get hurt in the process," Jim complimented before looking up to where the figure was floating up in the sky.

"I don't think so. When our puppeteer fell, he just disappeared. I get the feeling that the swarm protects him," Danny thought in theory.

"I have another theory. If the former agents have a lot to do with the attack here, the swarm might've gotten a hold of them," Jim told Danny.

"Do you really think the swarm is controlling the former agents?" I asked.

"It's possible. If the swarm abducted the agents in the Guys in White agency, what will keep those things from attacking the ones possessing them?" Jim asked rhetorically. I felt a hulk of fear at the pit of my gut. That would make the swarm seem... _alive_.

"If you're right about this, Jim, we've got a huge problem on our hands. We better get back to Fenton Works," Danny told us before we followed him back to his house.

Jack and Maddie had suspicious looks on their faces. Danny seemed more worried about the agency and Jim's and I's safety. He sat on the couch and invited Jim and I to sit next to him. My aunt and uncle kept their expressions.

"How was the _investigation_?" Maddie asked.

"We found our _puppeteer_, but the swarm disappeared. We think the swarm might've taken control over the former agents, but we're not sure," Danny explained. "We also encountered a surprise attack."

"I knew it was a trap!" Jack blurted out.

"Maybe, but Jim and Dani had nothing to do with it. Those things were attacking the three of us. Luckily, Dani was able to knock down our guy before those things could destabilize her."

"I'm just surprised those things didn't get you, Dani," Jim said.

"The agency trained me well, comrade," I smirked.

"Danny, your cousin tricked you once, what makes you think she can't do it again?" Maddie asked rhetorically.

"Mom, that was four years ago and Dani was brainwashed by Vlad. I trust Dani, because, even though she's her own person, she has a lot of me in her. I know Dani more than her own boyfriend... _no offense_," Danny proclaimed.

"Non taken. I agree with that too," Jim said.

"What about this _Jim guy_?" Jack asked.

"I've known him for two years now. I didn't trust him at first, but I have interest in him now. We're like close brothers and he needs me now. I can't abandon him, because of what his father did," Danny decided.

There was a noise from the lab downstairs. All of us looked toward the basement door before rushing over to where the noise came from. It was the Invasion Alarm System going off. Since the swarm had ecto signatures, they set off the alarm. I knew this was turning out worse. Even Jim had a worried look on his face.

"It must be the swarm. There has to be something_ really big _going on, I just know it," Jim said.

"Then we need to figure out what it is and stop it before the swarm turns Amity Park into a beehive," Danny told Jim before the three of us started on our way out the door.

"I order you to stay away from them!" Jack ordered my cousin. I looked at him with no emotion. I didn't want to go between my cousin and his family, but this was the world we are talking. I couldn't let anybody get hurt. Danny was thinking the same thing.

"I'm not going to follow that order," Danny decided in a hurtful tone. He did not want to go against his parents, but he couldn't let others die either.

Danny and I changed into our ghost forms before taking Jim and fazing out of the house. Danny had to choose to go against his parents' wishes to save the town, _maybe the world_. Danny was both hurt and upset. Upset, because he had to decide between saving the world or not and hurt, because his parents could not understand his situation. I put my hand on Danny's shoulder to comfort him.

"You did the right thing. Let's go save the town," I smiled before Danny gave one back.

The three of us traveled to the one place I knew help would arrive. It was non other than Axon Labs. I knew Valerie since twelve years old. She was always a great help and the only friend I knew who loved the Guys in White organization. This made things so much easier and she was always willing to help if I needed it.

I knocked on the door before Damon answered it and spotted Danny, Jim, and I. He cocked his eyebrows.

"We're here to see Valerie," I explained before Damon nodded his head and let us inside.

I saw Valerie watching TV before noticing me, and then turning off the TV. She smiled and invited me to sit next to her.

"Valerie, I need your help bad. The Chief has been abducted, there's a swarm of computer chips, that can destroy me, on the loose, and Jack and Maddie don't trust Jim and me," I explained to Valerie.

"That's awful. Why would your aunt and uncle not trust you all of a sudden, especially Jim?" Valerie asked.

"We're Guys in White agents," Jim replied. "They aren't too fond of my father's organization since they tried to _exterminate their son_."

"I'm sorry. I'll help you guys the best I can to try to destroy those things. _Where is your father_, by the way?" Valerie asked.

The three of us gave glances. Danny whispered something to Valerie before her eyes bugged out. She started understanding our situation.

"I think you're right Danny. The swarm probably is controlling the organization and they're using the agents to get what they want," Valerie agreed.

"What I don't get is why they're trying to destroy Dani," Jim said.

"Probably, because she's a ghost. In that case, they're going to destroy her cousin too," Valerie replied.

"Over my dead body."

"Do you think there's something you have that could help us find out what these things are trying to do?" I asked.

"Of coarse, hon. We'll go to my father's computer and find out what the motives are," Valerie agreed with her sassy smile.

We all smiled excitedly before walking to the lab.


	4. Changes

**I'm trying to make this story as long and mysterious as possible. A few questions will be answered in this chapter, but a thousand questions will stir up. Review please!**

We all followed Valerie to her father's lab. There, Valerie went onto her computer and searched for some Guys in White information. Because she was a close alli of the Guys in White agency, she could gather more information than anyone else besides Danny or myself. Valerie bit her bottom lip while searching for any source of information that could lead to the answer of the computer chips that were after me. We were all puzzled.

I was biting my fingernails while watching Valerie's search on the computer for the chips. Valerie was able to find the information about the chips that were a complete failure. The chips were not supposed to be capable of destabilizing me! Maybe harm ghosts, but that was it. There was nothing about how the chips were able to act so _alive_.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm lost," Jim announced.

"Whoever got a hold of those chips, did some upgrades, Jim," I explained to Jim.

"Which means whoever did had to have been part of the Guys in White Agency somehow," Valerie concluded.

"Meaning the former agents?"

"_Worse._ The former agents wouldn't know the capability of destabilizing you unless they were the ones who _created you_."

The first person that popped out of my mind was my creator, Vlad Masters. If Valerie was right, Vlad was involved in this somehow.

"That's impossible! Vlad's in outer space, there is no way he could be involved in this!" I declared.

As soon as I said Vlad's name, everyone shot fearful glances. Jim had the biggest one of them all.

"My dad gave Vlad his job _somehow_. My father didn't know how, but he did. Vlad had ran the business for a very long time. I remember being mad at my father for that. If... if Vlad ran the business, he would have known about the chips and would have changed them... _before he got fired_," Jim admitted. Now I had a fearful glance. Vlad had hunted me down four years ago and about the same day he was mayor. As mayor, he had owned several companies,_ including the Guys in White Agency_. "If K and O stole those chips, they probably stole the ones that Vlad upgraded. If that's possible, that would mean the chips won't listen to them, they would only listen to Vlad. Seeing that he is not running the company anymore... would mean the chips are attacking the business without giving a command besides the one that Vlad programed it to do."

"_To hunt and destroy me _and because I'm an agent... they spotted my ecto signature all over the place," I finished.

"That would be like Vlad to use _any _type of weapons to do his bidding. He even used my parents' stuff," Danny agreed.

"And mine," Valerie added.

"And Axon Labs," Jim added also. "Now I'm REALLY upset that my dad gave that company to that jerk."

"I don't think it was his fault, Jim. Vlad overshadowed company owners, so he would own the company. He even overshadowed Bill Gates to own his Microsoft company. He puts the Mono in Monopoly," Danny reassured Jim. He had a very surprised expression. "How do you think he won the election in a landslide?"

"The only way to know what those chips are specifically capable of, is to talk to the one who would know more about those things," I said. "I'm going to talk to Vlad."

"Dani, it could be dangerous," Jim warned.

"I'm more powerful than the last time I fought with him. Besides, if I don't talk to him, we will all be in danger."

"She's right," Danny agreed.

"But that's crazy!" Jim argued. "Dani, this is crazy! You can't just go to that psycho father of yours and expect to defeat him in a heartbeat and even if you could, what makes you think he's gonna answer to you?"

"I'm not expecting to be more powerful than him and I'm not expecting for Vlad to answer to me. I do expect to try before going back to square one," I glared.

"Fine, but your cousin's going with you. I'm not having my girlfriend facing a psycho fruitcake, over my own dead body!"

"Awe, you're worried about me aren't you?" I awed flirtatiously before noticing Jim roll his eyes. I gave my beau a very deep kiss. "I love you."

Jim looked at me with worried eyes. He never liked admitting when he was scared or worried by expression. It was one thing to word his feelings, it was another to show it. Despite this, once and awhile, Jim would overcome his _manly faze _and start showing his real emotions. We had dated for a long time and now we had grown together. Jim couldn't fight one ghost without me by his side and he couldn't show the pain he feels of seeing his father, me, or my cousin hurt. It's a Jim thing.

"I hate to break the fuzzy moment, but we have a mission," Valerie said.

_"Right,"_ I said in a serious expression.

"I'll make a portal to create a shortcut," Danny announced before making a portal in front of us._ "Ladies first."_

I rolled my eyes before flying through the portal. Danny floated behind me and we both found ourselves in complete darkness. Then again, we were in outer space.

"Let's stick together," Danny suggested before I nodded. We both had our ecto glow on our right hands.

"Where do you think Vlad is?" I asked.

"Beats me. I ain't a cheese head."

"But you did _destroy the world _one time."

"That was four years ago and technically, _that never happened_."

"Do you think your evil older self has a clone cousin?"

"Doubt it. Vlad started the cloning act three months after the C.A.T."

"Speaking of cat, didn't you tell Vlad to get a cat a long time ago and Tucker found one inside Vlad's mansion he lived in as mayor?"

"That was hilarious. I still can't believe Tucker wants to keep that thing. Especially considering she's named after my mom."

"Vlad names everything after your mom if not himself. Heck, his holograms look like aunt Maddie."

"Yeah. I kinda noticed that when Vlad kidnapped me for my DNA and his computer came up with the face of my mother. I've just proven my point: _Vlad is one seriously crazed up fruitloop._"

"My beau calls him_ a crazed up mental patient in the house of the crazies._"

Danny and I both laughed hysterically before hearing a very angry voice.

"I AM NOT A MENTAL PATIENT AND I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE HOUSE OF THE CRAZIES!" Vlad yelled offendedly before Danny and I glared and stood ready for anything.


	5. Upgrades

**I had come up with different insults for Vlad, even before watching Phantom Planet. The therapy one was very good since that was one of the insults lol. The one from the last chapter is my latest insult for Vlad Masters: mental patient. I actually got that from one of my friends (he was actually describing a guy from Spongebob who kept yelling "Chocolate!" while chasing the main characters). You have to admit, it fits well with Vlad. Review please!**

"Now tell me who this character is that dares to make a mockery of me?" Vlad asked ferociously.

"That would be Jim White. He's not very fond of you after your little scene with_ trying to take over earth _and overshadowing his dad. _Cleaver_," Danny replied with sarcasm in his last word.

"_Jim?_ Operative 47? I'm not surprised you two have met him, but how did he figure out I overshadowed his father?"

"I told him. You see, the Guys in White and I are friends now. You've missed a lot since you were kicked out into Space."

"You're bluffing," Vlad laughed. "That idiotic organization has agents who were trained to hate ghosts. I even had built some hatred toward ghosts inside Jim after the death of his mother. I assigned him to hunt Danielle as his target before I left."

That, right there, ticked me off. I remembered specifically of Jim having to capture me in order to pass as an officer. The only way to do this mission without any harm toward me was to just suck me inside a thermos, and then release me into the Ghost Zone. Vlad was the one who gave Jim that assignment. We were only twelve years old and that jerk used Jim's young and naive age to choose between his job or his friend.

"THAT WAS YOU WHO GAVE JIM THAT ASSIGNMENT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. I had an ecto blast ready to shoot before my cousin stopped me. "Let go, Danny. I don't wanna hurt you."

"This is not a good time to be throwing attacks!" Danny warned me.

"I'm not going to attack!" I promised before continuing. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT JIM, _DAD_! HE IS A LOYAL AGENT AND A LOYAL FRIEND! YOU PULL THAT SHIT WITH JIM AND YOU'LL BE SEEING YOUR INSIDES OUT!"

"Dani, calm down!"

"I AM CALM!" I shouted, before realizing the tone of my voice was not calm. I took a deep breath before continuing. _"I am calm."_

"Now, let me handle this," Danny glared before turning to Vlad. "Jim is a loyal agent and a loyal friend. You pull that nonsense and you'll be seeing your insides out."

"I got the message when your cousin started being vulgar," Vlad glared. "Since when does she have temper issues about Jim."

"The same reason you get tempered whenever you see Mom kissing Dad. Seriously, do you even have to ask? Jim's a guy and Dani's a girl," Danny said boredly.

"_Interesting._ It's too bad I don't run the facility anymore," Vlad smirked. "So, what brings you two here besides mocking my mental health?"

"There are computer chips from the Guys in White making a muck and we think you might've done a few changes to possibly hunt me four years ago," I explained.

"Chips huh? My guess is that they can easily destabilize you," Vlad smirked.

"Yes and they abducted the Chief and all the other agents."

"Weird. They were programed to hunt _you_."

"I'm an agent. My ecto signature is all over the place, so they were abducting the other agents, thinking they were me."

"Precisely, I upgraded them to capture anyone or anything with your similar ecto signature. It's also programed to hunt Daniel since his ecto signature only differs by half a chromosome."

"Wait, you made clones that had my signature? Why did you demand my DNA then?" Danny asked curiously.

"I collected your DNA from Miss Gray's suit," Vlad replied. "That is until it was _destroyed_. After that, I had to have your DNA the old fashion way. The other clones would've been a success if the chromosomes stayed the same."

"What changed the DNA?" I asked.

"Miss Gray's suit didn't give me an accurate DNA sample. You were the closest I could come to a success. It still was a failure. You're not even close to being Daniel's clone. The tiniest change in a chromosome can change a person completely. For an example, you and Daniel have the same interest, pattern, senses, emotional control, and mental status, but you two have different... _hormones_. Daniel goes for a girl that wears black and you go for a boy that wears white."

"Well... _he does bring up a point," _Danny agreed.

"So, as we were, if the chips can read my ecto signature, how does that explain our _puppeteer_?" I asked.

"The chips will know if a person is you or not. They will use the ones they've captured to hunt you down," Vlad explained.

_"There are others."_

"Which means we need to find the queen of the swarm and stop this madness before it gets out of hand," Danny decided.

"That's what I was thinking," I smirked before my cousin made a portal for us to enter through.

Jim and Valerie waited on the other side. We told the gang about our confrontational with Vlad. He obviously had upgraded the chips and they were controlling whomever they captured. If I was around someone or if Danny was around someone, that person would be doomed. The abduction was becoming worse than it seemed. There was no stopping it.

"That means we could all be in danger," Valerie realized.

_"Even Mom and Dad,"_ Danny gasped before changing into his ghost form and flying off. Jim, Valerie, and I followed my cousin.

"What are you doing?" Valerie asked Danny from afar.

"Saving my folks!" Danny replied back.

I knew exactly what Danny was thinking. I started having the urge to follow my cousin to Fenton Works and warn the Fentons before it was too late. It had been too late for Jim, Kenny, and Lenny. They were the first people Jim and I went to before going to my cousin's place. They were all captured by the swarm. I had to save my family and Danny's family.

Fenton Works was ahead. Danny and I fazed inside the house and found Jack and Maddie sitting on the couch. They seemed to be the same. Their glare toward me was a sure sign.

"Mom, Dad, the swarm is looking for Dani and I. My ecto signature is on you, so they will abduct you just like they abducted Jim's and Dani's family," Danny warned.

"You mean the agency?" Maddie asked.

"I'm also speaking for Jim P, Kenny, and Lenny," Danny informed his parents.

"Oh slibbering ghost goop. They were taken too?" Jack asked in shock.

"Why didn't you say something?" Maddie asked.

"Does it matter?" I glared. "You are all in danger. The swarm could come at any minute or second!"

"You mean like now?" Jack asked before we looked out the window and saw the swarm.

"Oh no," I muttered.


	6. The Hive

**This is where we are gonna see some real action. Now time to see what happens to Dani, Jim, and Danny. Will they be able to save the Guys in White Agency from the swarm? Review please!**

Jim jumped in front of me and loaded his ecto gun. The chips started shooting their green blasts at Fenton Works. Danny and I put up our shields to protect ourselves while Jack and Maddie jumped behind the sofa. Jim kept shooting at the swarm, but it seemed impossible to stop it. There were so many computer chips that twenty blasts from an ecto gun would not weaken the swarm.

I felt my shield weakening by the green blasts from the computer chips. I knew I couldn't keep my shield up for long. Jim noticed this and used his body to protect me while sending me behind the couch.

"Thanks," I said while panting.

"I'll see if I can get rid of those things!" Jim declared before reloading his gun and jumping into the battle field.

I fought using the couch as my shield. Jack and Maddie were beside me trying to defend themselves. They were so busy defending themselves from the swarm, they did not notice two computer chips crawling from behind them and onto their backs. It was only a matter of time before they felt a stinging bite and their eyes glowed green.

Jack and Maddie, being under the chips' control, pointed their guns at me. I knew my aunt and uncle were under the swarm's control. I quickly threw in an ecto blast at Jack and Maddie before running into the kitchen, while dodging the blasts. I knew I had to save my family. First my brothers, now my aunt and uncle. There was no stopping the swarm unless _somebody _decides to do something about it.

I knew what I had to do to save my family. I fazed into the basement where the lab was and ran toward a cabinet. I opened it up and there laid a white hazmat suit. It was the exact copy of the one Danny wore when he went inside the portal and turned it on. The same suit he ended up using as his superhero costume.

I looked in the mirror while changing into my ghost form. The superhero suit I wore was very similar to my cousin's. Growing up, I did have to change my uniform, especially during puberty. I furrowed my eyebrows before taking off my superhero suit and putting on the hazmat suit. I let my powers flow through the suit before it started changing color.

"Common stupid suit, _change_," I muttered. My powers grew and grew until the change became complete. I was ready for battle.

I ran up the stairs and used my ecto shield to shape it around Jim and Danny and move them away from the house. I fazed through the house and the three of us ran before the swarm could catch up to us. As soon as we entered into a safe zone, both the boys I loved looked at me with their arms crossed.

"What was _that _all about?" Jim asked.

"Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack were taken. Someone's gotta stop them and the only way to do it is to go into the nest and destroy their queen," I explained.

"Dani, I thought you were crazy before, but this is insane!"

"I know, Jim. I know the consequences of my actions, but my family is being abducted because of me and Danny could be next."

"Dani, I'll be fine, but if those things get to you, you'll melt like the Wicked Witch of the West," Danny glared.

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted before the boys glared even deeper. "I don't care what the hell they do to me. I had enough running. I know what those asses want and it's me. They want me, they got me. If I turn into goop, then at least I'll die saving lives." I meant every bit of it. I started walking passed the boys before turning my face toward them. "I'm gonna go find the nest and destroy that queen. If you want to help, you can come along."

"I'll help you, but I won't let you do something that will end up hurting yourself," Jim promised.

"Same here," Danny agreed.

I showed a smirk before Danny changed into his ghost form and we started flying with Jim following us on his jet sled. They would help me find the nest to destroy the queen, but they weren't going to let me fight her. I had to be three steps ahead of Jim and five steps ahead of Danny. He knew more about me than Jim himself. If I was to save my family, I needed a plan to face the queen without Jim or Danny knowing.

The three of us came to the Guys in White facility where the nest was. There had to be a way to face the queen while staying with the boys. There was no splitting up in this battlefield. I had to separate somehow. I then remembered the elevator. I would go inside the elevator and have the doors close before the boys could get to it. The question was, how was I going to sneak my way there.

While I was thinking of a plan, the three of us snuck inside the facility. The place was filled with people who were under the chips' control. Most of them were agents. A TV screen turned on in front of the workers that showed the Chief, or once was the Chief before taken over by the queen. He was also _the puppeteer _who confronted us not too long ago. He would be the one I would be facing.

"There's our _puppeteer_," Danny said quietly.

"What's your plan?" Jim asked me.

"My guess is that he's upstairs in the Chief's Office. If we get there, we'll face the queen," I explained.

"Sounds good," Jim smirked.

Danny gave _the odd look _as if he knew there was more to this than I was telling. This was why I had to be five steps ahead of him. He knew I would try to lose the two of the boys before entering that elevator. I had to separate myself from Danny before Jim. If Danny was gone, then there was only my beau to worry about. The plan came to me like a light bulb.

I used my ghost ray from my finger to trigger the ghost alarm system without the boys' knowing. The red lights flashed and the three of us gasped. _My gasp was out of acting._ The agents stopped what they were doing and started attacking.

"Get ready guys, this one's gonna be nasty!" I smirked.


	7. The Queen Encounter

**The most freaky part is coming up. I don't think anyone has ever imagined this happening to Dani EVER, but anything's possible. It's freaky, so freaky it's awesome. Review please!**

The agents, being controlled by the swarm, started firing their ecto guns. Jim and I were aware of the agents' firepower and easily dodged it. Losing Danny was a piece of cake, since he was not as aware of the firepower as Jim and me. We both managed to escape the brainwashed agents and run down the halls. Getting to the elevator seemed to be a synch.

The hard part came: _how to lose Jim_. It wasn't as easy as firing something and making the alarm go off to keep him busy. Jim was aware of the firepower of the agents in the facility. If I was to lose him, I had to be cunning. I needed time to think of a plan to lose Jim and time seemed to be ticking very quickly. Jim had pressed the up button of the elevator. I had to lose him now or everyone will be doomed to the swarm.

I stared at the number that was shown on the left corner of the elevator to tell the floor number it was at. The number started going down and I looked at Jim with an apologetic look.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Jim, I want you to understand. I _have _to face the queen alone," I told Jim, being three steps ahead of him.

"Dani, we've talked about this, you're not going there _alone_. You'll end up like the other agents: _brainwashed_!"

"That queen wants me, Jim. ME! I have to give her what she wants or the agents will never be free."

"Dani, you're talking crazy. We all know what the queen wants, but this isn't the answer."

The argument was a perfect distraction. I noticed the number countdown getting closer to our floor. I had to make a huge move. A move Jim would not see coming. I had to make sure he was distracted enough to not pay attention to what I was about to do.

_"You're right,"_ I lied. _"I'm just _afraid _of losing you."_

My lie was very catching. Many girls always tell their boyfriends that line. I tell Jim that line too, but I was saying it, at this moment, to lose him. Jim kept his expression before I gave him a smooch on those lips. I tightened my grip around his neck and stepped backwards, so my back was touching the wall where the elevator button was. I kept one arm around Jim's neck while the other one was fazing through the wall to the elevator controls.

The elevator door opened and I pushed Jim between the two doors that closed the elevator. Getting inside took a while, but we were finally inside. The doors were now closing, I only had a second to push Jim out and that's exactly what I did. He fell six feet from the elevator, which wasn't enough time for him to make it inside. I had now lost Jim and I was now going to face the queen _alone_.

I waited inside the elevator until the number reached to the highest floor, which lead to the Chief's office. The double doors slid open and I exited from the elevator. There stood the Chief, being controlled by the queen, sitting in the office desk with his chine lying on the tips of his fingers and a crooked smile on his face.

"I know what you want. You want me and you can have me if you let the other agents free," I demanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see, this _organization _will help save my master and rule this planet. It will be so easy. I can easily take control of your original host and use the technology from his home," the queen replied.

"I won't let you do this."

"Oh and who's gonna stop me, _you_? You're just a worthless clone that can easily be taken out."

The queen took an ecto gun and shot me right through the stomach. I flew across the office and landed onto the wall with clone goo melting onto the floor.

"Like I said," the queen smirked as my body slowly started melting away. "You're so pathetic to think that you could save your friends and family. You're weak, just like your cousin."

_"No,"_ I muttered as soon as my legs were already melted and my hands started to melt on the floor. _I was dying._

"You were a mistake Vlad created. You're not a perfect clone and you never will be. You'll always be a mistake."

_Mistake._ I was a mistake. Although, every mistake could be _fixed_. While watching my hands disappear, I started remembering what mistake Vlad had claimed he made. It was my DNA. It was inaccurate DNA from Valerie's ghost hunting suit. A vision started appearing in front of me. A memory of some sort._ A portal,_ my cousin... no _my sister, my best friend, my mother, my father, my_... _the girl of my dreams_. My gender was changing.

My eyes flashed open and gasped. I felt older than I really was. I was sixteen _right_? _No_, I was eighteen and my hair was shorter. I saw the gasp leaving the queen's mouth. The queen's face was filled with horror. I looked through the reflection of the glass window. It was Danny... _me_. I was now a perfect clone. When I melted, my DNA had changed me into a perfect clone.

"I am not a mistake," I proclaimed in a masculine voice._ "Not anymore."_

_"This is impossible!"_ The queen said in shock.

"Danny's DNA has always been inside me. The only thing Vlad mistaken to do was to _fix his mistake_, so I fixed the mistake myself. When you melted me, I started remembering my cousin's memories. If Vlad would've tried to fix his mistake, he would've had the greatest weapon of all times. Too bad he messed it up by not giving me a chance."

_"You fool!"_

"No queeny, you're the fool and so is Vlad!"

"You still think you can beat me?"

"I can now. You're little green garbage isn't going to melt me now that I'm a _perfect _clone. I'm going to defeat you and save my family!"

"Very well, you clone freak, let's do this."

"BRING IT!"


	8. Danny or Dani?

**For those of you that are confused. Dani melted completely, and then changed into a perfect clone, because her life flashed before her eyes. Now Dani is Danny 2.0 or something like that. I think you get the idea now. Review please!**

Danny, the original Danny, had just finished taking down the last controlled agent. He was getting really tired and frustrated. He was expecting me to be with Jim, but _obviously_ that wasn't the case. My cousin figured that out real quick when he saw Jim losing his temper and punching against the elevator door. It was also a good thing that he wasn't upstairs where I was, because I was a_ perfect clone _and staying like this would only be temporary.

Danny was angry too, but he didn't lose his temper. He expected something like this to happen and expecting to kill me for it. He took Jim by the collar and threw him on the floor.

"Jim, control yourself! Dani's getting herself killed and punching the door ain't gonna help!" Danny shouted.

_"Sorry,"_ Jim apologized, still angry about me leaving him behind. "How are we gonna go after Dani if she's up there getting herself killed?"

"This place doesn't have a ghost shield. I'm gonna go upstairs. You let me handle Dani."

Danny flew up several stories up to the Chief's office where I was fighting the queen. Although, when he got up there, he did not expect me to be a perfect clone. The Chief flew right through my cousin by the time he realized I was not _myself _completely. Danny looked at me in complete shock.

"I can understand why you ditched us now, but I'm still gonna kill you," Danny glared.

"Look out!" I warned Danny before he got punched behind him by the Queen and crashed against the wall.

"I will not be defeated by a pathetic clone!" The Queen shouted.

"You seriously need to chill," I said before shooting some snowballs at the Queen. She dodged them except the last one, which turned her into an ice cube.

"Ok, that was painful," Danny muttered before limping by my side to fight with me.

"Danny, I can handle this one. You have to go back downstairs and save the others," I glared.

"No Danny, I don't care if your gender and age changed or not. I'm fighting with you and I ain't gonna let you fight _alone_!"

"How 'bout a little faith in me? This is something I have to do on my own. _I have to save them._"

Danny glared at me deeply and I gave one back. He tightened his lips and fought against his stubbornness. He nodded, and then fazed through the floor.

"Danny, if you _don't _survive this, I'm gonna kill your afterlife," Danny promised.

The Queen floated in midair before I started duplicating myself into four. One of my duplicates flew toward the Queen and shot an ecto blast. The second duplicate fazed through the floor and snuck up behind the Queen to punch her from behind. I kicked her toward the window before my duplicates returned to me. The Queen started charging toward me before I dodged her attack. She slid on top of the Chief's desk, and then dropped onto the floor. Papers were flying everywhere.

"You _will _die," The Queen promised.

"Not before I defeat you," I glared before taking the Queen by the back of the white collar and slammed her through a gray door.

Behind the door the Queen crashed through was a gas tank. I smirked widely while picking the Queen up and throwing her against the tank. She looked at me with those glaring eyes.

"What are you going to do?" The Queen asked in anger.

"First, I'm taking you apart," I replied before fazing my hand through the body of the Chief and snatching a computer chip out.

The Chief woke up in a daze before seeing me and the computer chip of the Queen that took over the Chief's body.

_"Oh sweet Mary and Joseph!"_ The Chief screamed.

"I'm not finished with you here Queeny!" I glared before looking at the Chief. "Get out of here if you want to live."

The Chief ran his butt out. He didn't even know that I was the _clone _Danny. Then again, my gender and age did change, so it was hard to recognize me. Something, inside me started shaking. Memories that I was trying to hold back. Right now wasn't the time to think about memories I _shouldn't _be thinking about. I charged up an ecto plasmic energy blast and shot it toward the tank until the arrow that showed the temperature pointed to red. The place was gonna blow.

"Hasta Levista sucker!" I said before the blow.

The explosion ripped through my skin. The burning feeling was tense and I felt the memories appear again. The first person that game to mind was Jim. I knew that I was now changing back from Danny to _Dani Phantom_. There was a bright light, and then my world turned black.

I did not pass out for long. I woke up feeling hurt and burned. I was lying on the grass below trying to stay alive. Using the strength I had left in me, I opened my eyes and saw smoke above me. My eyes closed again, and then I opened them. I saw Jim's face. He was scared, _very scared_.

_"I love you,"_ was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Jim lifted my burnt body up and gently kissed my lips. My eyes closed and I let that kiss engulf me and my every afterlife I had left. I opened my weak eyes and saw the green goop on Jim's lips._ I really was dying_ and I was melting. Jim didn't care if there was clone goo on him or not, he was about to lose the love of his life. I felt so pitiful for breaking his heart like this. "_I_... don't wanna be a perfect clone."

Jim didn't know what I meant, but I doubt if he cared. My eyes closed once more before opening them again and finding myself in Critical Care inside the Guys in White facility. I started noticing that I wasn't melting anymore and there was a bag beside me with clone goop. My guess was that the Chief finally was able to find the clone goop that created me. _That was a relief._

I saw Jim holding my hand and showing that sweet smile. I smiled back before seeing Jim frown.

"I can't believe you ditched us like that!" Jim shouted.

"It was the only way for me to stop the Queen. I figured that if I fought on my own, I could change my DNA. Vlad's explanation of how I became an imperfect clone gave me the idea. The hard part was having to forget everyone who was part of my life. That's why I _had _to leave you and Danny. It's hard enough I have to keep all his memories when he showed himself up while I was fighting your dad," I argued.

_"You almost melted!"_

"I did actually _melt _in order to change to and fro. I figured _that _out when I saw the goop on your lips."

"Next time you do something like this, please don't put your life at risk."

"I do it all the time, Jim. _We _do it all the time."

"I think that's enough arguing out of you two," Danny finally declared. He was next to the Chief.

"I swear, I thought she was you. I didn't even think it was possible for Dani to become a perfect clone," the Chief said.

"Anything's possible, Chief," I smirked.

"Nice job, by the way. If it wasn't for you three, I don't know if this organization would ever be the same. We'd probably still be controlled by the swarm. Not to mention we'd never put O, K, and M back into their cells where they belong."

"No problem."

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Jim asked.

"They're fine. Although, they still don't trust us even after all that, but they do believe that the swarm was not either of you kids' fault. They apologize for being so harsh toward the two of you," the Chief replied.

"That's a relief."

"I'm sure they'll learn to trust us again, just like Danny did. We're already gaining trust from most of the world. It make take longer to catch up with the rest of society."

_"I bet."_


	9. Epilogue: Back Home Again

**Bad news: Dani's Story will not continue. There are not enough reviewers to continue. I hope you liked the saga while it lasted. It was fun on my part. The ideas I had for the next one, if there was going to be one, would've been Dani's life as an agent and Jim asking for Dani's hand in marriage or something. Nothing much really. Review please!**

I rode my motorcycle toward home and parked it next to the black car, the vehicle my brother drove. The keys were shoved into my pocket before Jim Preston opened the door. He sighed very deeply before I walked through the door to notice Kenny and Lenny playing their video games.

"I'm guessing they won the TV?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," Jim muttered.

Kenny showed a smirk upon his lips. I just rolled my eyes before turning around and hugging Jim.

"I'm glad to see you back," I said before kissing Jim's cheek. Jim narrowed his eyes with his arms folded. I sat on the couch to watch Kenny and Lenny kill each other in the game they were playing.

"I love you too, Dani," Jim said suddenly. I looked up and smiled._ "What?"_

"You don't say that too often. You're always so_ closed minded_."

"She's right you know," Lenny agreed.

"At least we can admit our feelings. Have you asked Jazzy to marry you yet?" Kenny asked before Jim rolled his eyes, knowing where this was getting at. "Just like I thought and you call yourself _a man_."

Jim marched upstairs before shouting, "I'm asking her tomorrow!"

After hearing Jim shut the door to his room I said quietly between Kenny and Lenny, "maybe _Jazz _should be the one purposing."

"I HEARD THAT!" Jim shouted through his door before the three of us laughed our socks off.


End file.
